In the case of a metal-casting machine, molten metal, which is usually a metal alloy, is introduced into a mold cavity and hardens therein, such that a metal component which corresponds to the mold cavity is formed. Introduction of the molten metal may take place alone as a result of gravity, for example.
However, it has been demonstrated that this introduction of the molten metal into the mold cavity is comparatively slow, particularly in the case of components in which a metal portion is molded onto a basic body which is usually composed of plastic. The processing speed, i.e. the maximum number of operating cycles per unit of time, is thus greatly restricted in the case of the metal-casting machine.
From EP 1 046 445 B1 a conveying device of the generic type for molten metal, having a piston which is axially adjustable in a cylinder bore, is known. The molten metal, by means of a rotatingly driven screw conveyor which is perpendicularly disposed in relation to the piston, can be introduced via a lateral inlet bore into a collection chamber which is configured ahead of the piston in the cylinder bore, and by way of an axial displacement of the piston is then pressed into an onward conveying line and from there into a mold cavity. This construction is complex and requires a large installation space.